


Lost In Madness

by Rarityfangirl31



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Appleshipping, F/M, Not a direct retelling of the story but trying to put my own spin on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarityfangirl31/pseuds/Rarityfangirl31
Summary: “If you don't know where you are going any road can take you there”One whimsical encounter with a young hybrid turns the life of a young girl upside down as she follows her curiosity all the way down to a whole new world. A world that is quite…mad.





	1. Chapter 1

In the countryside far away from any city, beside a crystal blue lake laid a young girl and her adoptive father; sitting comfortable under the shade of a huge apple blossom tree together. The day could be best described as…normal. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, and pink petals were falling from the tuffs of the tree above the two. Nothing out of the ordinary for the young girl named Rin.

 

The elder was slowly going on and on about things the younger should have been paying attention to, but choose not to. Rin wasn’t the type of person to typically ignore such important information, but today all she could focus on was her own thoughts; staring blankly at the slight reflection of her and the man in the water.

 

“ _What is next for me? What do I even have to look forward to in my future?”_

 

These questions were ones that she often asked herself. The girl didn’t see exactly what her future had in store for her despite all she had gained in recent times. Most of her childhood was spent in an orphanage run by a woman named Martha, and Rin devoted her time to helping take care of the other children. She taught them, she cleaned them, she cooked for them; no time was spent on furthering her own self because in her eyes, **their** life was more important.

 

Her recent adoption changed everything. Jack Atlas, a rich athlete who had great success in the field of riding horses had taken her in and raised him as his own. She was given everything an orphan could have wanted; servants to wait on her hand and foot, education like you couldn’t believe, a loving and caring father…

 

She **wasn’t** happy.

 

Something was…missing. Rin didn’t know what it could possibly be. There was a hole in her heart that prevented her from being able to envision her own future; one that naturally had limitless possibilities. Jack had told her over and over ever since her adoption: _“Don’t hesitate! Take the future in your own grasp and pave your own path!”_

 

 _“But what path am I supposed to even make?”_ She said internally to herself; lifting up her head so she could see the whole view of the lake. Even if she did have much on her mind, it was just nice to be out here in such peaceful and predictable nature. It was quite the lovely day after all; the perfect chance for Rin to relax and do some thinking. After closing her eyes for a brief second to immerse herself in the serenity of it all, they were shot open by a loud booming voice.

 

“Rin, you need to focus!” The girl’s amber eyes widen in shock as the sounds of her adoptive father’s scolding rang loudly through her ears; quickly whipping her head to face the man. He looked obviously frustrated and annoyed at her lack of focus, and refusal to pay attention to the words he was saying.  “You’ll never get anywhere in life if you keep wasting your time daydreaming instead of going out and doing something! You need to start taking responsibility for your life! I can’t hand hold you forever!”

 

Rin’s gaze shifted towards the lake again so she didn’t have to face those piercing purple eyes of his, but could still feel them as if they were a knife in her back. She knew that he was right. She knew she had to do something. But she didn’t know what she should do! She didn’t even know where to start!

 

As she was looking at the water source again as Jack rambled on, something instantly caught her eye as it started to walk near the water’s edge on the other side. It appeared to be a human boy; blue spiky hair and blonde bangs gracing his head along with oddly claw shaped headwear covering his ears that were the same bright blue; silver antenna stuck out from the back of it. His eyes were a bright and clear teal; perfectly matching his pair of translucent…wings?

 

“What the-“The green haired girl mumbled as she noticed the inhuman features on the male across the water. He had four other diamond shape structures attached to waist that matched pair of wings coming out of his back. In addition, he had a white and black striped tail with a stinger at the end; a claw shaped blue structure matching the ones on the sides of his ears was near its edge.

 

Despite all these beastly traits, the rest of his body appeared to be normal. He was wearing a royal purple waistcoat with a light blue shirt underneath; a pink lilly pinned to the right corner of the coat. Black boots were over his feet which were just beneath his royal purple pants. Rin couldn’t help but watch him intently. Who could blame her? It’s not every day you see a fantasy creature in real life.

 

“Rin! Rin are you even listening to me!?” Jack shouted; taking a step forward so he was blocking her view of the dragon-like boy.  She pouted, and started to move her head towards the left so that she could still watch the hybrid’s movements; curious at just what he was and what he was doing in a place so…ordinary.

 

“That bastard, making me do his dirty work…” The boy grumbled before looking up at the sun; focusing on its position in the sky. He would use it to decipher just what time it was because he kindly wasn’t given a pocket watch by his superior.

 

After reading it, he deciphered was about halfway through the day; around one o'clock. His eyes then widen as he was just now realizing how much time he had wasted just complaining instead of doing his job. Someone needed teach him some time management and focus skills.

 

“I gotta move! He’s always so impatient and I don’t feel like being killed today!” Once the words escaped his lips, his clear wings started to move; the boy preparing himself to take off into the air.

 

Rin slowly stood up at seeing the sight of the boy preparing to leave. She couldn’t just let him go like that. He was the most interesting thing she had seen in her entire life, and she wanted to know just who he was and where he came from. Without a second thought, the girl started chasing after him by following the western edge of the lake.

 

“Where are you going?! Rin! **Rin!!!** ” Her adoptive father called back to her with a voice that seemed to ring in her head. She grits her teeth but shook her head as she kept on the chase; the hybrid just about to take off. No way was she going to let him escape; not until she had her answers.

 

“Wait! Stop! Don’t go!” Rin called out; trying to get his attention which he seemed to be ignoring. He was determined to leave and leave quickly, but that wasn’t going to stop her. Just before taking off, she jumped into the air; grabbing onto his tail and holding onto it tightly.

 

“OW!” The young boy cried out due the surge of pain that came from Rin yanking his tail so she could stay on. He then turned his head over his shoulder; eyes widening at the sight of the human.

 

“W-what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“I’m sorry sir, but I just want to ask you some questions!”

 

“I don’t have time! Just let go of my tail already!” With that, the boy’s tail flicked; attempting to fling the young girl off of it.

 

Rin held on as tightly as she could despite slowly slipping down the body part before her but hit the stinger at the end; letting out a small grunt while gritting her teeth. “N-not until you give me some answers! Tell me who you are and where you come from!”

 

“Why does it even matter to you human?”

 

Since the boy wasn’t looking where he was going due to being so focused on removing the girl from his tail, he failed to notice the dimensional wormhole open up in front of him. It was one that led back to his home world. They would often appear sporadically and often at the worst moments. All by the will of their maker who would do anything to make his underlings lives a living hell.

 

“Look out!” Rin shouted; her being able to see the portal over his head when his tail reached the peak in its whipping motion.

 

“What do you-“His voice then was cut off as soon as he saw the vortex. It was too late to stop and turn around since the portal’s magic already began to suck both him and his unwanted guest into it.  Rin more than ever was starting to regret her decision, and the boy was regretting ever losing track of his goal. Nothing ever goes the way we plan it to, right?

  
_“What have I gotten myself into?!”_ The both of them thought simultaneously as the great force from the gateway sucked them inside and closed quickly after. No traces of them remained in the world Rin had not knowing chosen to leave behind…


	2. Chapter 2

Rin and the hybrid were tumbling together within the spiral vortex, the girl still firmly attached to his long striped tail.  This immense tossing and turning was causing her head to spin in more ways than one. Everything around her seemed like a blur. She wasn’t able to decipher the intense imagery going on. It was definitely a sign that she was in for hell of a ride, and she definitely wasn’t in any _ordinary_ place.

 

The entire area was filled with bright colors; all colors of the rainbow and then some were present in the space. Images of random items flashed before disappearing back into the madness of it all. An image of an innocent rabbit could be seen before it suddenly morphed into one of a ferocious monster after a split second. It was something impossible for newbies to get a grasp on; the whole thing seeming like one big LSD trip.

 

It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t supposed to make sense. That was the point and beauty of it all. Not that Rin could appreciate it.

 

After only a few seconds of being in the area, she shut her amber eyes; the intense lighting and images burned her eyes, like whenever they had too much exposure to salt water.

 

All she could focus on at the moment was making sure to hang on tight. After all, not knowing what was going on or even where she was going, she wanted to stay close with the only being that could potentially have answers as possible, even if he was unwilling to give them to her.

 

Sounds of the girl struggling could be heard as they continued to fall, the hybrid rolling his eyes in annoyance. He had been used to traversing these portals time and time again so he was able to not be disoriented by the imagery around him, and was able to see everything clearly. However, one among the thousands of images stuck out to him; this one not seeming to leave the boy’s sight no matter how many times he rotated as he was falling.

 

Those fuchsia eyes…Those slit pupils…Staring deep into his soul…

 

 _Haunting_ him…

 

**_“Hurry up Slowgo…”_ **

 

His eyes widen as the all too familiar voice rings in his head; quickly shifting his head in all directions to see where it came from. The next thing he knew though, the eyes had disappeared, and the vortex’s flashing elements returned to their normal state. Was he just imagining them? Was that voice his conscience; reminding him of the importance of completing his mission? Or was it really… _ him _ ?

 

“I think I’m going to hurl…” Rin grumbled; starting to get really noxious from the nonstop spinning.  The boy groaned loudly in annoyance. This human girl was really starting to get on his nerves.

 

“ _ Please _ wait until we get out of here… I don’t need your barf all over me. It’s not too much longer human. _ ” _ He replied as he noticed an exit seeming to appear below them--a giant white hole that looked like it led to nothing. 

 

As they approached it, the tumbling slowly started to stop. It was as if the gravity of the space was slowing down and reverting to how it was prior to their entry. The boy’s body slowly straightened out which allowed him to fully spread his translucent wings again. This meant he now had control over his own movements, and without any hesitation, he quickly dove into the white nothingness.  

 

“H-hey! Slow down!” She shouted as her eyes shot open from the intense speed; she slid back to the base of his tail again and held on for dear life. She was desperately trying to hold back any vomit that could potentially start spewing from her mouth.  

 

The hybrid ignored her command to slow down of course. He hated having to take orders from a certain someone, and wasn’t about to do the same for some human girl. It was her lack of judgement that got her into this mess in the first place, after all.

 

Within a few short moments, the duo broke out of the spiral vortex; entering the plain of nothingness. Rin couldn’t help but move her head around in confusion. Did she just enter a world where nothing existed?

 

Her question was soon answered as crackling sounds started to fill the air. The boy seemed unfazed by them, unlike the human whose amber eyes were now wide as she looked down below; bursts of light starting to spew from the cracks forming around them. They continued to spread and collide with one another, creating huge holes in the environment.

 

Eventually when there was enough light spewing, the entire white surface shattered into pieces; the fragments heading right towards the two. Rin closed her eyes as she braced herself to be hit with something hard from all directions, but suddenly felt something…wet and sticky hit her face.

 

“Huh? Are these… _ bubbles _ ?” The girl pondered as she opened her eyes; seeing the colorful liquid spheres start to make contact with her body. They felt like ones she would see during her soapy baths at home; them starting to stick to her and the boy. He let out a groan of annoyance once again; hating the bubbles being stuck all over his body. These weren’t coming off anytime soon even if he decided to attempt to shake them off. He just sighed and let them do their thing as they started to form together until a huge bubble surrounded the two.

 

Rin was so distracted by the sight of the phenomenon that her grip loosened on the tail. She slowly fell off of it until she hit the bottom of bubble; letting out a loud  **“** _ OW! _ **”** as she did so. Despite its appearance, the floor of the sphere was hard as a rock.

 

The hybrid sighed in relief at the pain finally starting to disappear once she was off of him; moving his body around a bit in order to stretch it back out. It felt good to not being weighed down by the girl anymore, and she was weighing down the bubble, causing it to head lower and lower towards the ground, which they could now see was a forest.

 

Rin looked up at the boy after taking in her surroundings, and decided it was time to ask him those vital questions she had been meaning to ask him before. With a deep breath, the girl finally spoke; her voice firm but kind at the same time.

 

“Sir, I know you are upset with me for tagging along and almost yanking your tail off of your body, but would you mind at _least_ telling me where we are going?”

 

The boy looked back at her as he noted the sincerity of her expression. It was a type of face he hadn’t seen in a long time, and saw no signs of trickery in it. After letting out a deep sigh, he turned to face forward again.

 

“My homeland.” He replied curtly.

 

“Your homeland? You mean you live down there?”

 

“What do  _ you _ think?”

 

Her gaze then returned to the forest below; taking in all the wonderful colors and oddities that graced the tops of the trees. They all varied in size and shape, and some even had peculiar things growing from them such as dollar bills or bowties. It was indeed strange, but fascinating to Rin. Nothing like this existed back in her world after all.

 

“Can…can you at least tell me your name? I-I’ll tell you mine if you do.” She offered, fidgeting her fingers nervously as she waited for a response.  

 

“I already know your name. It’s Alice right?”

 

Rin blinked her eyes in confusion. “Uh...No…? That’s nowhere near  _ close _ to my name.”

 

The boy whipped his body around so he could face her; his expression looking both shocked and confused by her reply. “Really? I thought all human girls names were Alice.”

 

“How did you come to  _ that  _ conclusion?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s just something I picked up on I guess.”

 

“I see…” The girl replied slowly; still bewildered by the boy’s assumption. Did she really even look like an Alice? Was it her hair? Was it her blue dress? Was it her personality? She wasn’t sure what the reason could be.

 

“Anyway, my actual name is Rin.”

 

“Rin…” The boy repeated softly after a short pause. The name seemed…familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was name of some random inhabitant in his world. There were thousands of them after all and he did hear many things during his travels.

 

“What’s your name mister?” Rin asked; assuming that since she had given her own name that he would now give her his.

 

**_“Come on…Say it Fusion…”_ **

 

“MY NAME ISN’T FUSION! IT’S YUGO!” The boy shouted, quickly jerking his body around as if he was looking for someone who said that. This movement confused Rin as she started to look around as well for something, but there was nothing there.

 

“So…Yugo, why were you in such a hurry earlier? You seemed to be in…quite a panic.” Rin asked curiously.

 

“Because I was…” Yugo started to reply before an idea came to his mind, causing him to give himself a big face palm. “I’m an idiot…What am I even doing here wasting time I don’t have?! I have wings!”

 

The human blinked her eyes in confusion at just what he meant, but they soon widened at the sight of the boy’s translucent wings starting to glow and sparkle. They were absolutely beautiful to look at, and Rin couldn’t help but keep staring at them; not even noticing what Yugo was just about to do.

 

_ “DICHROIC MIRROR!!!!”  _

 

With that battle cry, huge energy beams made of light busted through his wings that popped the bubble instantly. The young boy continued to flap his wings in order to stay afloat, and smiled as he was satisfied with being free from that liquid prison. 

 

However, in making that decision Yugo seemed to forget two things: Rin was in the bubble with him, and unlike him she didn’t have wings to keep herself in the air.

 

A loud girly scream started to echo throughout the area as the human fell to her doom; her entire body in a panic as it started to flail around in her attempts to try and slow herself down. This wasn’t going to end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second chapter is done! I honestly had so many ideas that I couldn’t stop writing to be honest. Anyway, my version of the ‘rabbit hole’ is similar in concept to the ones in the story, but with my own twist on it. I also wanted to get to Wonderland quite different than the original since I don’t plan on doing the typical ‘Eat me’ and ‘Drink Me’ bits. Also, I wanted to have a space where Yugo and Rin could talk to each other since they are the main pairing in this story. And if you can’t guess who Yugo works for by now, then I don’t know how else to put it, and oh boy prepare for some pretty intense things with those two. I love Yugo, but that doesn’t make him free from angst or pain. He’s been through quite a bit. Anyway, feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin should have realized that helplessly flailing around her arms and legs  _ wasn’t _ going to slow her descent any. If anything, it was going to make her more vulnerable to incoming objects, and make things worse for herself in the end. She was too much in shock to properly think of these things however; her gaze staring up at the dragon boy who had recklessly popped their mode of transportation and caused her to be falling to her doom. 

 

“Well, now that I’m out of that sticky mess of a prison, I can finally get a move on so I can get the bastard off of my back.” Yugo said just before turning his body in the direction of the north; his teal eyes focusing on a tall and dark castle looming in the distance. 

 

**_“Don’t forget anything Fusion…”_ **

 

“For the last time, my name isn’t Fusion! It’s Yugo! Y-U-G-O! And I didn’t forget anything you b-” The hybrid’s triggered response was soon cut short as the sounds of Rin’s screaming finally rang through his ears. He quickly whipped his head towards the ground; his slit eyes widening as he saw the human helplessly falling to her doom. 

 

As he watched her head more and more towards the surface, he felt a strange sensation wash over him. It was a like connecting two puzzle pieces together. Something just...clicked. 

 

He had to save her. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to fix his wrong all the while not knowing exactly why. Sure he wasn’t a heartless monster like the one he served, but why should he care about a human girl he just met whom was causing him to be late on his duties and possible cause him to get a severe punishment? Something wasn’t adding up…

 

Whatever the case, the hybrid shook his head a few seconds before instantly diving straight down as fast as his wings could carry him in order to grab the falling human.

 

“Hang on!” He called to Rin; his voice filled with determination and confidence. She looked back at him with a slight pout for a split second to show her annoyance at his careless action that got her in this predicament in the first place. Her expression quickly changed however to a look of gratitude as she noted the genuine emotions plastered on his face. Yugo reminded her of the orphans back at her prior home; reckless and stubborn, but possessed good hearts. 

Before Rin was able to respond, a sharp pain coursed from the back of her head. It came from her making contact with the hard and rough branches of a money tree; the motion instantly knocking her unconscious. She continued to fall through the branches of the tree as they slightly slowed down her descent to the grassy surface below. 

 

“Rin!” Yugo shouted as his voice echoed in the area. A strange sense of familiarity came with saying her name in such a manor, but he didn’t have any time to dwell on why.  He quickly pulled his wings in slightly to try to increase his speed. He couldn’t let her get any more damage because of him!

 

She continued to tumble through the tree as the hybrid got closer and closer to her. Her body couldn’t take much more of this especially she was unconscious, and not wearing the most protective clothing. His hand was stretched out as he finally was flying beside the tree; prepared to grab her the second she was free of the branches. 

 

When she eventually passed through that point, Yugo dived right as he was about to scoop her up into his arms. His eyes then widened in shock as she was suddenly grabbed by something; something giant and aromatic. It pulled her back just in time for the boy to nearly hit the ground; luckily remembering to spread his wings again so he could avoid the crash and still be in the air.

 

He quickly scrambled around to try and find where the human had been taken too; turning his head in every direction in a panic. However, all he could see was himself surrounded by nature. You could barely even see the sky amongst the overwhelming shade of the wide variety of whimsical trees that grew in the forest on top of all the other magical plants who were on the forest floor. 

 

Yugo’s ears then subtly rose a bit as he heard a small sound that continued to grow in intensity. Three large botanical marvels started to sprout from the ground and quickly surrounded the boy. Their massive height managed to block the boy view of the skyline as they leaned closer to him. 

 

“Looking for this?” The red rose asked; holding up the unconscious human tightly wrapped in it’s spiky hand like vine.

 

“Let her go right now!”

 

“Oh, don’t get so feisty.” The daphne said; forcing Yugo to stumble a bit as it used it’s hand to flick him on the forehead. “Don’t you have some errands to run, pet of the King?”

 

“What did you just call me?!” Yugo growled; his eyes burning with anger and hatred. He hated when anyone got his name wrong, but especially hated when anyone in the land called him by certain nicknames.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think she got it wrong. It’s the King’s Lapdog!” The pink lily said before she and the other two flowers spout glorious laughter. You could see his cheeks turning red from all the embarrassment of the harassment; his eyebrows lowering in anger. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was to be humiliated and insulted, and calling him as a pet to the King was the worst of it. 

 

He didn’t need to take this. He could just go fly off and be on his merry way, but he couldn’t leave Rin with them. Who knows what they would do with her? Who knows what he would do with her if he found out about her being here? Nothing was going to happen on his watch. 

 

“Yeah...Keep on laughing ladies...but there is something you and everyone else should know…” His wings lit a bright green; rage burning in his eyes. “I’m...not...his... _ lapdog!!!” _

 

With his cry, his wings shot out a bright light; instantly blinding the three talking plants and causing the rose to let the human out of her grasp so she could cover her eyes. Yugo quickly caught Rin before she hit the ground, and took off to the skies before the three of them could recover from his attack.

 

He looked upon the girl’s heavily injured form, and sighed heavily; knowing it was his own careless actions that caused her to end up like this. Regret was an emotion that Yugo felt often, especially with his nature of not thinking before doing something. However, this kind of regret was one he hadn’t ever felt before: the regret of hurting someone who didn't deserve it. 

 

Flying above the trees of the forest as to not get spotted by anyone, Yugo kept his eyes open for a certain site. He knew there he would find someone who he could trust with Rin while he went and finished his task. After all, he had to do what he needed to do, and delaying it even more would just bring trouble later.

 

He then eyed his location; a small clock tower that seemed out of place in a whimsical forest. It was surrounded with an iron fence with some of the posts having the letter D on top of them. You could tell by the way the place was set up that the owner didn’t want any trespassers. Most inhabitants in this world mostly like to keep to themselves for one reason or another, but luckily Yugo was decent friends with the owner who knew for sure would know he was coming to visit him. 

 

He landed gently on the grass as to not disturb Rin; looking up at the top of the tower to see a figure perched upon its tip. It was a skinny looking figure with sharp claws wearing dark grey armor, a ragged red cape, and whose face was white with a blue jewel in between his glowing red eyes. His eyes narrowed a bit at the sight of the hybrid and the human he is carrying.

 

“State your business…” The figure said with a voice low and menacing. It definitely would send shivers down anyone’s spine.

 

“I’m here to see Mister Destiny. Tell him it’s his old friend...banana head…” Yugo replied; gritting his teeth as he said the annoying nickname Mr.D had given him. At least it wasn’t anything relating to the King. 

 

“Hmm...What _ time _ is it?”

 

“It’s D-Time.” 

 

With the saying of the words, the clock tower that was currently set at fifteen minutes past twelve, started to glow. A silver streak of light appeared from the top of the hour hand; instantly making an arc shape that connected it to the bottom of the minute hand, forming a perfect D. The letter then glowed brightly; engulfing the entire clock in its glow.  

 

The guardian gestured for Yugo to enter the now swirling vortex; seemingly to have passed the test. After giving a grateful nod to the cloaked figure, he spread his wings once more and flew straight onto the portal. It closed upon itself once the two of them made it safely to the other side.

 

Luckily traversing through this gateway only took a split second as Yugo quickly landed on the floor after passing through the clock on the other side that was the exact same one as the one at the entrance. The space looked to be somewhat normal looking. The interior design was very Victorian; elegant furniture, marvelous paintings, and delicate statues covered the area. 

 

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps rang in Yugo’s ear. They were coming from a man coming down a spiral marble staircase; every step causing an eco to be sent through the entire room.

 

he hybrid then turned his attention to the silver haired man who had just reached the bottom of the steps. He was wearing silver formal wear with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with matching shoes, and a loosely-fitting necktie. In addition, his face was partially covered by a D-Shape mask; his bright blue eyes barely being visible.

 

“Well well well, how did I know you were going to drop by for a visit today?” The man said as he reached the bottom step. He then blinked his eyes in confusion once he noticed the unconscious girl in his arms. “And I see you’ve brought a guest. Never thought you’d be the type of guy for picking up girls like this banana head.”

 

Yugo’s face turned red in embarrassment by his comment.  “T-that isn’t what this is I swear! I was just helping her that’s all!”

 

“Whoa whoa, easy tiger. No need to be so hostile towards a friend. Why don’t we discuss this over some tea?”

 

“Fine…” The hybrid rolled his eyes as he followed his friend to a seating area; setting Rin on the couch before sitting down in a loveseat that was across from one Mister Destiny was sitting in. 

 

“Okay, so spill. What’s up with sleepy beauty over there?”

 

“She’s a human who just so happened to grab on to me as I was making my exit from her world. Even though it’s been awhile since she let go, I can still feel the pain in my tail.”

 

“I see...So her name is Alice then right?”

 

Yugo then shook his head causing the man to blink softly. “Actually no. Apparently her name is Rin.”

 

“Rin, huh? Well it definitely seems to suit her more than Alice would.” The man replied before taking a sip of his D-Tea.  _ “Why does that name seem so...familiar?” _

 

“Anyway, after we arrived, a huge bubble formed around us. We talked for a bit before I...accidently used my Dichroic Mirror to burst the thing, and...cause her to fall to her doom…” He said nervously; glancing upon the human again before closing his eyes sadly. “It’s my fault she is like that...She ended up hitting her head on the branches of a money tree, and got bruised and knocked out in the process…”

 

“Yeah...those injuries don’t look pretty. You really gotta start thinking before you do something Yugo.”

 

“I know, I know. Don’t remind me Edo.” The hybrid rolled his eyes slightly before looking back at Mr.D. “Anyway, then one of the King’s ‘precious subjects’ snatched her before she could hit the ground, and then called on her gal pals to start insulting and harassing me.”

 

“And by harassing you mean they called you the King’s-”

 

“Yes! They called me  _ that _ !” Yugo quickly interjected; not wanting to hear those dreaded names again. “I quickly distracted them, and headed straight here.”

 

“And you came here because you want a favor, right?”

 

“Yes…” Yugo sighed; a bit annoyed on just how Edo seemed to see through his predictability. “I want you to look after her while I finish the bastard’s dirty work. I promise to come right back and get her once I’m done.”

 

“But why? Why do you suddenly care about this random girl that seems to be nothing more than a burden to you? You don’t exactly need more things to worry about with the horrible job you have.”

 

The hybrid then turned over to face Rin; being silent for a moment as he begun to contemplate his answer. “I...I don’t know. When...when I first heard her name, I felt something... _ strange _ . It was as if I heard that name before, and I got a feeling when I finally realised she was falling that caused me to quickly do everything I could to save her. I-I don’t know what those feelings are, but they are way too strong to simply ignore…”

  
“Well, I can tell you this much Yugo. It was your destiny to bring that girl to our world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Chapter three, and we are starting to get into our plot! This one was much fun to write especially once we got the introduction of Mister Destiny himself Edo! You might have noticed that I decided to go off his GX counterpart compared to his Arc-V one. This is because I like Edo’s personality in GX more (especially all his sass), and his more focus on Destiny leads into what he is in this universe which will be more explained in Chapter 4. We also got that Appleshipping fuel in here, and a bit more details about our plot. Next chapter we get the much awaited introduction of our antagonist, and some more exposition and world building! Hope you enjoyed, and as always feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

“W-what do you mean it was my destiny to bring her here Edo?!” Yugo demanded after getting over the initial shock of his friend’s words. There was no way what he was saying was true, right? Rin was just an ordinary human girl who just so happened to hitchhike her way to this world. So, why would he even say that?

 

The older male put down his tea cup gently on its underplate; closing his blue eyes slowly as he let out a deep sigh. “Yugo, you know I  _ don’t _ lie about these types of things. You can’t deny destiny. As for the reason why, I can’t tell ya since I honestly have no clue. All I can tell you is, bringing her here is important to not only  _ your _ destiny, but the destiny of Wonderland.” 

 

“But...there is no way what you're saying is true! Your...Your powers must be off!” The hybrid proclaimed; standing up from his chair and staring right into Edo’s eyes. It was obvious from the way his face appeared that he was in complete denial of the facts he was presented with.

 

“Destiny can’t be off banana head…” 

 

“Well then how do you explain it then?! There isn’t anything special about her! She’s just a plain, old, boring human being!”

 

“What about these feelings you had before then? The ones you said were quote unquote ‘too strong to ignore?” Crossing his arms in annoyance, Edo raised an eyebrow to Yugo as he made his sassy remark. The hybrid’s eyes then widened with a goofy shocked expression on his face. It was clear that Mr.D had found the flaw in the other’s argument, but that wasn’t going to sway Yugo’s thinking.

 

“T-they are unrelated! They are probably just guilt from causing her to fall, and allowing her to be brought into a world that clearly isn’t safe for humans! A-and before you say anything about the name, I bet there is at least someone else here named Rin. It’s a pretty...out there name after all, and we got tons of weird folk here...” He retorted; quickly turning his back to Edo and started to spread his wings once he moved over in front of the clock. 

 

“H-hey! Where are you going?!”

 

“I told you, I’ve got stuff to finish for the King. I’ll...I’ll be back for her later. Thanks again.” He replied curtly. It seemed as if he just wanted to drop the destiny subject, and move on with his day; clearly feeling conflicted and confused about it. 

 

Before Mister Destiny could even put in a word of protest, the hybrid had already passed through the portal; leaving him with the unconscious and injured Rin. He sighed heavily after putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance. It made him question why he even was friends with such a reckless and immature child. Then again, considering what the kid goes through on a daily basis, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the younger one. 

 

“Well...I better do something about those injuries. Why do I always seem to have to clean up after him?” Mister Destiny chuckled to himself before heading into his kitchen to try and concoct something that would help her wounds heal. Wonderland was known for having pretty out there methods of curing things that worked like wonders, and he planned to try and make it as natural as possible for the human.

…

 

_ “He had to be lying...There is no way what he claims is true!”  _ Yugo thought to himself as he was flying over the forest on his way back to the King’s castle. A bag filled with crying little butterflies was now clenched tightly in his fist; their cries for help blasting in his ear. He had gone and gathered them from all over the magical forest. Yugo thought that the human world would be filled with such creatures hence why he decided to traverse their; thinking he could accomplish his task faster. 

 

However, upon arrival he realized that human world butterflies were nothing like Wonderland butterflies. They were much more intelligent and actually flew away when he tried to snag them. He was frustrated after a few failed attempts, and started to wander around the area until he just so happened to cross paths with Rin. Man, was he regretting even trying to take that shortcut…

 

“Free us! Free us!” The insects kept shouting with annoying, high pitched voices. He actually would have preferred having captured some human world ones because they unlike their counterparts in this world couldn’t actually speak. 

 

“SHUT UP!” Yugo finally snapped as he raised the bag so the insects could see his frustrated and enraged expression. Tiny scared squeaks came from the creatures as they curled their colorful things towards them bodies, and shook in fear. Butterflies by nature were fragile, and you could say that the Wonderland variety were like young children. They were immature, innocent, and were especially frightened easily.

 

“W-wait..I-I didn’t mean to…” He started to say before hearing even more scared cries from the bugs, and decided to lower his arm back to his side as he didn’t want to upset them further.    
His expression saddened as he continued to fly towards the dark clouds that hung over the castle looming in the distance.

 

_ “I’m really no better than he is…No wonder they call me his lapdog... ”  _

…

 

“Ugh...what happened…” Rin groaned as she slowly opened her amber eyes after being unconscious for a few hours. It took her a few moments to realize her surrounding; her eyes staring at the odd checker boarded ceiling above her. She then sat straight up, and started to turn her head rapidly in a panic.

 

“You’re finally awake, huh? Took you long enough sleepy beauty.”

 

“Huh? Who said that?! Who's there?!”

 

Edo could then be seen heading towards the human; carrying a silver tray with tons of various items upon it. Rin then whipped her head around in his direction so that he could see her confusion and panicked expression.

 

“Well, you’re certainly as feisty as Yugo is. No wonder he was the one to bring you here Rin.” 

 

“How...how do you know my name?! And...where is Yugo?! And...where am I?! And-”

 

“Whoa, easy there missy.” Mr.D quickly interrupting so he could try to calm her down. “Everything is fine. I’m one of Yugo’s friends. You are in my humble home, and I promise it’s safe. I go by many names, but you can just call me Edo. As for Yugo, he had business to take care of, but he’ll be back later to fetch you. Oh, and he told me your name before he left.”

 

“I see…” Rin said weakly before wincing in pain; the damage from earlier finally catching up to her. “Ow...why does my body hurt so much…? And...w-why is there a big bruise on my arm?!”

 

“Well, you see…” Edo started to explain as he placed the tray on the table; picking up a glass of tea and handing it to the girl who then started to drink it. “You hit tons of branches on a money tree as you were falling to your doom after Yugo popped your mode of transport. You also got knocked out in the process.”

 

Rin quickly spit out the hot liquid she was drinking as soon as Mr.D finished explaining. It got splashed all over his face causing his expression to become agitated. Rin’s eyes widen at the sight of her mistake.

 

“I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s fine Rin. Don’t worry about it. This isn’t the worst thing to happen to me because of Yugo’s antics.” He replied before grabbing a cloth from the tray to clean his face. 

 

“But...h-how didn’t I die?! I mean...if that happened in my world…”

 

“Our world is different in the way things work. It’s actually very difficult to kill things here because of physical damage. Being devoured by something is usually the only way you really can lose your life. Don’t worry though, nothing like that would happen to a creature like you I’m sure. The smaller guys usually have to worry about that stuff.”

 

“That makes not a lot of sense, but I guess I’ll have take your word for it Edo. Though, would you mind...explaining more about this place? I-It seems I’m going to be stuck here for a while, and I’d like to know as much as I can. Yugo didn’t really seem keen on explaining anything to me...” The human asked after trying to put her tea down, but Edo quickly put his hand over hers.

 

“You’re going to want to finish that. Trust me on this.”

 

She gave him a suspicious and confused look, but slowly took the cup back up so she could continue to drink out of it. Drinking that liquid would be the first step in her healing process, but he didn’t feel the need to share that fact until later. They were on a different topic after all.

 

“And yeah, Yugo isn’t the best with explaining things. He prefers something quick and simple which isn’t always helpful. Anyway, we are currently in a magical realm known as Wonderland. As I said before, it’s way different than anything found in the human world.”

 

“I’ve definitely noticed that. Everything here doesn't make any logical sense!”

 

“Of course it doesn’t make sense to you. It’s not supposed too.  _ We _ can barely make sense of your boring world. Seriously, I don’t even know how you can live in a place so mundane.” Edo replied before going back to sit in a loveseat across from the couch; sipping his own D-Tea just like Rin was.

 

“Yeah...life can get pretty predictable back there, but at least I understood everything, and knew where I was. Speaking of that, where did exactly Yugo go? He seemed in such a hurry when I met him…”

 

“He’s off doing some more of the King’s dirty work. I feel sorry for the poor kid…”

 

Rin tilted her head in confusion by his words. “W-what do you mean? Who is this King?”

 

He looked back at her with serious eyes as if telling her to pay attention to what he was about to say. “He is one who rules over this world, and the one Yugo is forced to serve...Let me tell you one thing Rin, he’s definitely  _ not _ someone you want to mess with…He mustn't know you are here...”

 

…

 

A feeling of dread washed over Yugo as he got closer and closer to the castle. Despite living there his entire life, he definitely didn’t consider it his home. How could he with the way he gets treated? Everyone in the kingdom with a slither of decency felt bad for the hybrid, and what he had to deal with on a daily basis. No one would want his job, and it’s not like Yugo could quit either. The King would never let him go.

 

With a swift glide, he slowly descended upon the dark structure; tons of vines and poisonous flowers covered the walls. The building was very elaborate; having multiple towers, plenty of secret passageways, a drawbridge that was over a moat filled with toxic water, and tons of different rooms that each served a purpose. Yugo unfortunately wasn’t even lucky enough to get his own room, but instead had to sleep in a cage in the monarch's personal bedroom. That fact alone added to why he often got those horrible nicknames about being a pet or a lapdog.

 

Once he landed in the castle courtyard, a pair of guards came up to him. These two were not ordinary warriors as they were actually living cards; their back side brown with a dark brown spiral in the center. Their front side however was horrifying. Each one had a different image of a Wonderland inhabitat; fear and terror clearly across their faces. This was how the King punished those who opposed him. He sealed them within magic cards, and forced them to serve in his royal guard.

 

“His highness has been awaiting your arrival. Please follow us.” One of them said whose image was of a terrified little bird creature.

 

Yugo regretfully nodded his head before following the guards into the main castle. He looked at all the other guards as he passed by; noticing them snickering and laughing at him as per usual. If only he had some earplugs....

 

The two guards stopped at the large stained glass door that led to the throne room. Yugo took a deep breath as the two slowly opened it, and his teal eyes narrowed on the sight of the man sitting on the throne across the room. His hair was purple with streaks of fuchsia throughout with two little stalks at the top that were partially hidden by a golden crown with purple jewels. A black collar that was connected to a flowing red cape was around his neck; a pendant that had a spiral of orange and blue was in the middle of it all. He also had a main purple robe with black accents on the sleeves with black boots as well. You could see his slit fuchsia eyes staring at the hybrid as he entered the room.

 

“Hmm? Is my little pet finally back?” The King asked as he could see Yugo approaching him with the bag in hand once the two guards closed the door. 

 

Yugo chose to not respond to his words. Normally he would make some sort of retort, but he wasn’t exactly in the best mood at the moment. Besides, he knew talking would only make things worse for him in the end. 

 

“Did you fetch what I asked you too?” He asked before his bushy eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise as the hybrid tossed him the bag of the crying butterflies without saying a word. The King decided to examine them closer just to be certain; the creatures making scared little cries once he looked at them.

 

“Oh yes. These will do quite nicely. After all, only the best for my precious companion. Oh Venom! Daddy’s got a little treat for you!”

 

With that call, a large figure arose from the back of the majestic throne. It was a purple dragon with glowing green eyes, and had monstrous mini mouths all over it. The creature had been sleeping behind it’s master as it usually did, but instantly awoke at the words ‘treat’. Venom then went around so it was towering over the King; blocking Yugo’s view which he didn’t mind at all. 

 

“Fusion-Kun got you your favorite snack! Open wide!” 

 

The dragon’s main mouth instantly opened as the King stood up; slowly opening the bag in such a way where the creatures couldn’t escape. Once they flung out of the bag, and the King lowered himself, the dragon’s large tongue swooped them up and started to devour the little guys whole. Yugo was grateful he didn’t have to watch this, but was still haunted by the screams of the butterflies as they were being eaten. He felt horrible for what he had to do, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it...

 

A large burp escaped the dragon’s mouth as he finished his meal, and the King was gently petting his snout. “Glad to see you enjoyed the offering my precious Starve Venom. Daddy only feeds you the best.” 

 

After the petting, Starve Venom laid down behind the throne again, but this time wrapped its tail around it, and set it’s head on the King’s lap after sitting down. His eyes then returned to focus on Yugo, and the fact that something seemed to be missing from his person; more specifically from his neck.

 

“Oh? Is that a bare neck I see? You really have a bad habit of losing precious gifts from me, don’t you?” The King stated; the dragon boy choosing to not respond again. Yugo hated being collared. Not only were they super uncomfortable, they also further cemented the fact that he belong to his majesty. It was a display for all to see, and that’s why he often threw it away when he was off on his duties.

 

The King’s eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion at the hybrid’s lack of a response. It was so unlike him to not at least say something. He could tell right away that something was up, and decided to try and investigate. 

 

Yugo’s eyes widened at his approach, but tried to remain calm as to not reveal anything about what he had experience today. Most importantly, he couldn’t let him find out about the human he accidentally smuggled into Wonderland. Once he was close enough, the hybrid reluctantly sunk to his knees in a bow. This was typical protocol whenever the King got too close after all. 

 

“Why so quiet my pet? Did you get stuck in a tree  _ again _ ?” He asked after lowering himself a bit; using a finger to creepily raise Yugo’s head up so he was staring at him dead on.

 

“N-no sire…I’m just not in a talkative mood right now…”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I-I don’t know...I’m just not…” The boy replied curtly; the King seeing through his lying in a heartbeat. Yugo was always a terrible liar.

 

“I see…” He replied suspiciously; deciding to shift the topic of conversation back to the collar. His hand then gracefully stroked across the dragon hybrid’s neck; causing him to tense up slightly at the touch. “You look so bare without anything around your neck. I think we should fix that, hmm?”

 

Without hesitation, the King opened his palm which glowed with a bright purple magic; his pendant emanating the same glow. This was one of the reasons he was so feared by everyone. His magic abilities were unparalleled by anyone in the entire kingdom. No wonder he was the King.

 

After a few seconds, a new collar appeared. It was gold with purple jewels which matched the King’s crown, and looked unlike any collar Yugo had seen in his life. He was helpless to stop the other from placing it around his neck; the collar instantly form fitting around his neck so it was much tighter than normal. It couldn’t suffocate him at all, but it would definitely be harder to remove.

 

“Now that you are nice and collared, why don’t we move on to your punishment? After all, I can’t let you get off the hook for disobeying your  _ master _ . Guards! Bring him to the dungeon!”

 

With their King’s call, the two guards from earlier rushed into the room; the two them using this hands to grab Yugo from behind. The hybrid struggled in their grasp, but was unable to break free.

 

“W-wait sire! Y-you can’t-”

 

“I can’t do  _ what _ ?” The King darkly glared back; his voice low and his delivery slow. Yugo squeaked a bit at the sudden change in tone, and closed his eyes reluctantly. 

 

“N-nothing...I-I’m sorry  _ m-master _ …” 

 

“That’s what I thought...I’ll deal with you later.”

 

The guards then resulted to take Yugo away; the boy not even fighting back against them anymore. It was going to be quite some time before he could return to Edo’s place to fetch Rin; guilt about the whole thing starting to overtake him. At least he didn’t spill the beans about her though.

 

After the boy was dragged off, the King returned to his throne; Starve Venom moving its head so it was resting on his lap. A small growl escaped its throat as if trying to tell it’s master something. He then looked down at the dragon, and petted its head gently; grateful that he had such a smart beast for a companion. 

 

“You are right Venom...My little pet is hiding something from me...And I’m going to find out what that is by  _ any _ means necessary…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter got long! Didn’t really think it would be this length, but what can you do? I wanted to meet all the story beats after all. I hope you all enjoyed the world building in this one, and Yuri’s portrayal. He was definitely the hardest thing to write in this entire chapter. Also, yeah Yugo is a poor soul in this. It actually will get worse later on, and this is just the start of it all. It won’t be a while until our two leads reunite, but that’s okay. Rin’s gotta explore things on her own after all. Next chapter I think I’m going to start implementing a running element for this story, but I’m not sure yet. We’ll see how it goes! As always, feedback and criticism is appreciated!


End file.
